skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mesmerelda
"It's Showtime!" -Villain Vault Mesmerelda is a Undead Dark Invader who is a puppeteer. She has appeared as a boss in Skylanders: Swap Force '''before, but now returns as a Trappable Villain in Skylanders Dark Squad who is caught in '''Level 22: Mesmerelda's Second Act. Personality Mesmerelda is a bit of a stuck-up person. She always thinks her work is great, and she is better than everyone else. And, frankly, she is. She is fantastic at cooking and cleaning, and her performances are always captivating and enchanting. Other than being evil and performing puppet shows, Mesmerelda likes to garden with poisonous plants, sing and dance. She also is a huge Skystone collector and fan, and always beats the Dark Invaders when playing. Abilities Mesmerelda has mastered some dark arts, and can use them in combat, such as throwing orbs and creating waves. But mainly, she likes to have her puppet minions do the dirty work. She will summon them, and they will run loose, messing and toying with everything in sight. Despite her friendly appearance to the other Dark Invaders, she is a worshiper to the Darkness, which means she has some totally insane powers. Story History Growing up, Mesmerelda lived in riches. Her parents were very powerful and wealthy, and she could have whatever she wanted. But strangely enough, Mesmerelda didn't really want anything. She would go outside everyday, find sticks, and make puppets for her to play with. This baffled everyone, especially Mesmerelda's parents. But after growing up with these puppets, Mesmerelda soon found out her parents were followers of The Darkness, and she inherited this evil magic strongly. Soon, she had immense power, and she had become full evil inside, along with her now evil puppets. Queen Darkstar heard of this, and was quick to recruit her to the Dark Invaders, and remains a powerful member. In Dark Squad In the game, Mesmerelda is sent by Queen Darkstar to go and stop the Skylanders on Planet Arkeyan. Once she arrives on the planet, she starts messing with you and summon her minions. Once you finally reach her, she puts on a grand and explosive show that keeps the skylanders on their toes. After and epic but difficult fight, Mesmerelda is defeated at last, and she can be trapped to be made good! Quotes * "My Queen! Don't be silly! Let me go! I'll show those Skylanders what's what! Especially after what they did to me!' * "Okay, if you would be so kind, my Queen, could you teleport me to this planet?" * "Skylanders?! Ergh! This will not end like it did last time!" * "Get them, minions!" * "Your just in time, Skylander! For my new show is just beginning! I like to call it YOUR DOOM! 'HA HA HAHA!" * "This will be a show-stopper!" * "Hod onto your hats! And all your other body parts!" Trap Quotes * "What kind of trickery is this?! Is it just an illusion? Is the universe even real?" * "Whoa! Well, folks, it was a great show, but it looks like it ends heeeeerrrrrrreeeee!!!!!" - When Trapping * "Oof! Ergh! Looks like I lost again!" * "Being trapped sure sounds like a show-stopper!" * "You want me to be good?! Do you have any idea how angry the Darkness would be?!" * "Pick me!" * "I'll show you my best!" * "Let's get this show started!" * "The lights are dimming, the curtain is raising, it's my time to shiiiiiinnnnneeeee!!!!!" - Entering The Game * "I quite like this place, actually! It's petty big, and my puppets have plenty of room to prepare for their acts!" Villain Theme ''Creepy Circus Theme Villain Quest '''Circus Silliness - Found In Level 21: Planet Arkeyan Use your dark magic to defend a village from evil zombie clowns. Reward: New Paint Job: Yellow dress with green stripes and hat. Attacks Attack 1: Cast a powerful spiral of dark magic. Damage: 180 Attack 2: Summon 2 puppet minions that attack enemies. Damage: 80 Attack 3: Throw a powerful orb of dark magic. Damage: 400Category:Villains Category:Chracters Category:Doom Raiders Category:Characters Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Skylanders Dark Squad Category:Undead Category:Undead Villains